Incestuous Pleasure
by Lady Razeli
Summary: This story is rated MA, but can't seem to find the one higher than M. This story is a naughty little oneshot about Artemis and Athena as things get a little hot and heavy for them on Olympus. Set during the fifth season.


Incestuous Pleasure

By

Ladyrazeli

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Xena: warrior princess or Hercules: the legendary journeys. They belong to MCA Universal.

Sexual disclaimer: This is not for the underage. This story contains sexual content depicting sex between two consulting adult women

Offensive Language: This story does contain strong language

How many times had she seen those too strolling together and talking and never given them a single thought. Ten, twenty, thirty, a thousand and now, what was different about them. Artemis watched as Athena and Illainus walked arm and arm towards her personal practice yards. Artemis didn't think much of her sister's chosen that was clear, but now she found herself thinking of her all the time. A badly aimed arrow here, an out of control thunderbolt here from her nephew there, her hands choking the miserable life out of her all so she could have….Athena. Artemis groaned out loud. Yes, she was pining after her elder sister. The gods had never been one to take notice to blood relations, she considered the relationship between Aphrodite and Ares.

Than she thought well it's only technical incest, even if the gods did pay attention what would they say? Athena had not technically been born right? True enough Zeus was her father as he was hers, but Zeus had taken her into his body as if to kill her and she had simply grown inside splitting his soul, that didn't classify as being born. Aphrodite herself was like a great aunt to Ares more than a sister, right? Well no one was too sure about Aphrodite, but Artemis was sure about Athena.

Athena, oh what was she thinking pining over Athena. Athena was fucking Illainus, the chosen slut of Olympus. She had been sneaking around with her brother Apollo lately. She thought no one else knew, but this was Olympus there was nothing most didn't know around here. Artemis gaze went towards the practice yards, she could see Athena's chosen already letting loose a few rounds of arrows, she was nowhere as near as good as Artemis herself. Athena had asked Artemis to teach her famed archers, and she had readily agreed. Until now she couldn't imagine why she had taken them on in addition to her amazons.

"You know you're kind of pretty sister when you lean against the pillar like that." Artemis jumped startled at the appearance of Athena.

"Sister you scared me, what brings you to me?" Artemis turned so she was staring into the blue grey eyes of her sister. She could get lost in those eyes if she weren't careful enough. Athena smiled.

"Nothing brings me over in particular, I saw you scowl at my chosen, thought I'd finally figure out the reason."

"It's no big secret I just hate her," Artemis replied. Athena raised a perfect eyebrow.

"You know sister, I've never really been one to believe your lies." Artemis panicked inside Athena need not be aware of her true feelings for her. She pushed herself off the pillar she leaned against and walked towards her temple.

"Lies, hmph, well I simply haven't told you any lies." Athena smirked and followed her.

"Of course not, you're just not telling me the whole truth." Artemis shrugged a shoulder delicately.

"Have it your way." Athena kept following her. Any other time she might have walked off and returned to Illainus, so they could have sex. Emotionless no strings attached sex, though of course there were strings attached she was after all her chosen. "Won't your whore of a chosen miss you?" Artemis cringed she hadn't meant to call Illainus a whore to Athena's face.

"Oh my little whore has always found ways to entertain herself while I'm away," Athena told her letting her know she knew about Illainus meetings with other gods. "So how she knows her time will come when she can no longer satisfy me."

"Oh?" Artemis asked. "I suppose she's not at all what you imagined." Artemis had paused now and was looking at Athena. They were standing in front of her temple doors which stood hidden from most of Olympus, she didn't want them in her business. Athena suddenly stepped closer to her, but Artemis didn't dare move. She didn't dare let her know what her closeness did to her.

"You could say that, but I've been a bit preoccupied lately with other imaginings." Athena's tone was suggestive and the look Artemis' green eyes saw in those beautiful blue grey ones did anything to help her find another answer.

"Oh dreaming of destroying Xena and her child again are we?" Artemis asked with a nervous laugh. She noted that Athena hadn't put any distance between them yet, but neither had she. Athena chuckled lightly.

"No, I leave that for work, no right now I'm speaking about some lovely day dreams I've been having lately." She ran a hand along Artemis' hair pulling it behind her as she moved grazing her skin lightly as she went. Artemis shivered. "I think you know of the imaginings I speak of."

"We can't…" Artemis whispered biting her lip softly. Athena slowly snaked a hand around Artemis' stomach and pulled her close.

"We're goddesses sister, there's nothing we can't do." Artemis leaned back into Athena as Athena lowered her hand down and stroked Artemis' thigh before raising it under her skirt. Artemis' breath quickened, had anyone ever made her feel so hot this soon during their embraces.

"Aaah the…" Artemis didn't get the name out as Athena's devilish hands reached her center. Athena nudged her head with her mouth and Artemis obediently tilted her head and Athena kissed her neck. Athena's hands moved lower away from Artemis's clit and down to her entrance. She pushed one finger than two, and finally three inside Artemis, making her cry out in pleasure each time she did so.

"Is it everything you imagined sister?" Athena asked her huskily as she fucked Artemis. So far it was everything she hadn't imagined it to be in a good way. The feel of Artemis muscles clinching around her fingers was like nothing else she had felt before. Artemis got better control of herself as Athena slowed her movements if only so she could answer her.

"No sister." Athena pulled away from Artemis in shock, how could she stand before her and say no, when she moaned with pleasure. Artemis turned a frown on her plump lips that Athena had removed her fingers from between her legs.

"No?" Athena asked. Artemis saw why Athena had reacted the way she did and her frown quickly disappeared and her seductive grin formed itself on her lips.

"No, you see in my imaginings I could feel your skin against mine," Artemis breathed huskily. She leaned forward and kissed Athena hungrily creating a fire between their lips that burned through both of their bodies. Artemis moved down and kissed Athena's neck. Athena moaned, Illainus had never quite kissed her neck right, but Artemis felt like an old pro. Artemis moved down kissing the top of her breasts. Before she could react her armor was in a pile to the side and Artemis already clenched one nipple between her teeth biting down gently and rolling her tongue over the tip.

"Aaaaaaah!" Athena braced herself up against a pillar on Artemis' temple. She was tempted to slide to the ground, but Artemis wouldn't allow her to do so.

"No, no you stand I'll kneel." She kissed her lips once more before kissing her way down to her stomach, and skipping over her center purposely she kissed her thigh removing her boots all the while kissing her way back up she let her hands lead the way running them over Athena's supple ass before undoing her skirt revealing silver panties. Athena watched Artemis through hooded eyes. Artemis looked up and stared into Athena's eyes and without looking away kissed her clit through the seat of her silk panties. Athena moaned as Artemis blew her warm breath against her clit teasingly.

"Ar..aahh please," Athena breathed heavily. Artemis smirked. She pulled with her teeth and the panties came off easily enough, she had never been a patient one when it came to panties. She lifted one of Athena's legs over her shoulder and sucked on Athena's clit. Athena moaned a little louder, there wasn't even a thought that all of Olympus might hear her. If they did she didn't care, all she cared about was the vixen between her legs.

Artemis stroked around Athena's entrance with her finger in a teasing manner. She had heard from Athena's arguments with Illanius that she wasn't big on having more than one finger at a time. Illanius simply didn't understand that Athena needed to be eased into the idea she was after all a virgin goddess when it came to men, and had only tried one finger by herself. Artemis cast thoughts of Illainus from her mine she wouldn't cheapen this moment for her. Slowly she eased her finger into Athena's sex, the goddess barely acknowledged it except to cry out in pleasure as she stared further up into the heavens.

"Artemis," Athena moaned stroking one of her nipples. Artemis got wetter as she witnessed her sister stroking nipple. Artemis slipped one more finger into Athena and resolved not to do anymore, her sister wasn't ready for three, and she could inflict more than enough pleasure with two. Artemis finger fucked her a little harder as she flicked her tongue over Athena's clit. "Aaaaaaaah…Ar…!" Athena's words died away into a full moan. Artemis felt her get wetter from the pleasure.

The taste of Athena on her tongue was better than she imagined eating her pussy had been the center of all her day dreams and doing it now would have felt almost surreal if the clenching of Athena's muscles around her fingers hadn't kept her in the moment. Artemis sucked a little harder on her clit and she moved her other hand up to support the moaning goddess before her in her pleasure. She felt Athena's muscled tighten in orgasm as she greedily sucked up her juices as she came in her mouth.

"Artemis," Athena whispered. She slowly lifted Artemis to her, and kissed her hungrily. As they kissed she eagerly rid Artemis of her armor. She wasn't surprised at Artemis lack of panties as she quickly rid Artemis of her boots, she wanted all of their skin touching. When they did embrace each other the electricity that spread through their skin made them both shiver. Athena ran her hands through Artemis' long read hair and stroked the back of her neck. She had always noticed that she was a bit sensitive on the back of her neck.

"Thena not there," Artemis moaned as Athena kissed it. Athena easily pressed Artemis up against the pillar from behind. She moved her hair a little more and kissed down her neck to her spine, earning another moan from the goddess of the hunt. Never before had any more set her skin a blaze as Athena did to her. Athena ran her hands over Artemis' arms bringing them above her head as Artemis turned her head so Athena could claim her lips once more. Keeping her hands above her head, Athena ran a hand down Artemis' body. First she stroked her clit once more marveling at how wet Artemis was, Artemis moaned letting Athena hold her in place trying hard not to turn around and take control. Athena pulled her hand away when she felt Artemis near release.

"No not yet." Athena tasted the juices on her finger before stroking down Artemis' back once more and kissing her neck she entered her from being with one finger and than two fucking her. Artemis cried out in pleasure. No one had ever fucked her from behind before.

"More," Artemis moaned. Two fingers was never enough she needed to feel more of Athena inside her. Athena kissing her neck breathed against her gaining another shiver of pleasure as she inserted another finger into the huntress. "Aaaah no more." Athena obliged again adding another finger. "Gods yes!" She pumped her hand harder and after a moment moved her other hand down to stroke Artemis's nipple. Artemis braced the pillar and moved her own hand down to stroke her clit as Athena fucked her turning Athena.

"Oh Artemis never did I dream you would be this good," Athena whispered in her ear.

"I think my dreams are the one that have fallen short," Artemis mumbled as she became silent once more aside from her moans.

"Cum for me," Athena whispered huskily. Artemis merely nodded focused on the pleasure assaulting her body.

"More," Artemis pleaded. Her breaths were shallow as she was close to climax. Athena accepted her request and began to fist Artemis from behind. Artemis cried out in pleasure and soon began tumbling over the edge as she climaxed ejaculating all over Athena's hand. As Artemis orgasm ended Athena softly released her fist from Artemis' clenching muscles. She leaned against her as Artemis leaned forward against the pillar breathing hard. Her hair covering most of her face in disarray, she turned and pulled Athena to her. She stroked her brown hair out of the way she kissed her passionately.

"Make love to me again," She breathed. Athena blinked several times in shock. Had they just made love? They both stared into the other's eyes and knew the answer to Athena's silent question. They had just made love, there was emotional attachment here, and there would be no running from it.

"I think it is I who should be asking you to make love to me again," Athena breathed. Artemis grinned.

"Gladly." Artemis placed both hands on her cheeks and pulled Athena closer kissing her hungrily once more. She engulfed them both in gold dust and they disappeared into her temple.


End file.
